Anggur Merah
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko ingin sekali ke rumah Akashi. [AkaTetsu Drabble 3/10]


**Anggur Merah**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga sejak Akashi menyatakan cintanya kepada Tetsuya. Sebagai kekasih yang mudah penasaran, Tetsuya tentu ingin tahu di mana rumahnya. Dan kalau bisa, Tetsuya ingin menyambanginya.

"Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Tetsuya. Hari ini aku sedang sibuk. Ada les dan ekstra juga."

Begitu selalu jawabannya. Kalau tidak mengingat seberapa perhatian kekasihnya itu, tentu sudah sejak lama Tetsuya akan mencurigainya. Namun, yang namanya manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kepalanya terbuat dari batu. Kadar ingin tahunya super tinggi. Jika sudah begini, rasanya Tetsuya ingin menguntit Akashi.

Tetsuya tahu jika kekasihnya itu adalah lelaki yang tampan dan pandai. Sungguh beruntung Tetsuya bisa memiliki Akashi. Tapi tetap saja, menurut Tetusya, Akashi itu terlalu tertutup, terlalu… misterius.

"Akashi-kun, hari ini aku benar-benar ingin ke rumahmu. Aku tahu kamu bebas hari ini, tidak ada les atau ekstra. Boleh, ya?" Tetsuya memohon. Saat itu, mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas. Bel usai saja berbunyi. Bagi Tetusya, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk memperoleh kejelasan mengenai latar belakang kekasihnya tersebut.

Semula Tetsuya mengira jika Akashi akan menolak. Namun, kekasihnya itu menoleh ke arahnya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, Akashi akhirnya berujar, "Baiklah. Hari ini kamu bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, Tetsuya."

Jika Akashi tidak menambahkan senyuman manisnya, Tetsuya tentulah meragukan kebolehannya.

Langit sudah beralih menjadi abu-abu. Tetsuya mengikuti langkah Akashi dari belakang. Jika boleh jujur, Tetsuya sedikit takut dengan Akashi. Melihat tampangnya saja, Tetsuya selalu merasa jika kekasihnya ini dapat berubah menjadi bertipe apapun; lelaki dingin dengan tatapan mata setajam elang, lelaki pemarah yang gemar minum arak, atau lelaki berlidah manis yang penuh kasih. Akashi Seijuuoru adalah lelaki yang sulit ditebak. Semua pemikiran ini membuatnya tidak fokus berjalan. Berulang kali dia tersandung kerikil, meski tidak membuatnya mengalami cedera.

Langkah Akashi mendadak terhenti.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku, Tetsuya. Aku bukan majikanmu dan kamu bukan bawahanku. Berjalanlah di sampingku karena kamu adalah kekasihku."

Mendengar uacapan Akashi barusan, dada Tetsuya bagai tersiram air hangat; terasa sejuk dan nikmat.

Walau cuaca tidak mendukung, tetapi detik ini belum juga turun hujan. Dalam hati Tetsuya membatin, semoga awan bisa menopang titik-titik itu agar tidak mengacaukan suasana.

Rumah Akashi ternyata cukup mewah sekali pun terlihat kuno. Dari yang pernah Akashi ceritakan, keluarganya memang telah turun-temurun tinggal di sini.

Namun, entah mengapa, ketika tiba di depan pintu, kaki Tetsuya tiba-tiba membeku. Aura yang terpancar dari dalam rumah tersebut membuat Tetsuya merinding. Sentuhan tangan dari Akashi di bahunya sama sekali tidak membantu. Tetsuya seperti sedang memasuki sarang penjahat; dengan rumah yang bernuansa remang-remang karena pencahayaan seadanya.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsuya."

Menguatkan jiwa raga, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah bersama Akashi. Mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang lelaki berwajah galak yang tengah duduk sambil sibuk membalik halaman koran. Dia mendongak ke arah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Seijuurou? Kamu baru pulang?"

"Iya, Ayah." Akashi membungkuk kepadanya.

Sementara Tetsuya, tubuhnya gemetaran. Firasatnya mengatakan jika lelaki tersebut adalah orang berbahaya.

"Oh, jadi itu kekasih yang pernah kauceritakan waktu itu, Seijuuoru?"

Akashi mengangguk sambil melempar senyum malu-malu.

"Tapi…" Alis ayah Akashi terangkat. "Dia belum tahu, kan?"

Kaki Akashi bergerak gelisah. "Begitulah, Ayah."

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, dia bingung dengan arah pembicaraan. Meski terlihat sopan, gerak yang kaku serta kecanggungan tidak dapat dihindari.

Ayah Akashi lalu memberi tatapan tajam kepada Tetsuya. saking tajamnya tatapan itu, Tetsuya sampai ingin kabur. Dia takut dijadikan sate karena dari tampangnya saja, Ayah Akashi terlihat seperti orang yang gemar melihat orang lain menderita.

"Ajak dia makan, Seijuuoru."

Usai berkata begitu, Ayah Akashi kembali menekuni korannya.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

Gelagapan, Tetsuya hanya mengekor dari belakang. Akashi membawanya ke sebuah ruang makan. Malu-malu, Tetsuya duduk di kursi, berseberangan dengan Akashi. Meja kosong, tidak seperti meja makan di rumah Tetsuya saat menyambut tamu. Tetsuya kebingungan. Apa yang akan disediakan oleh Akashi?

"Tetsuya, sebelum kita berdua makan bersama. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu."

"Apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Ini aneh. Pertanyaan aneh dari lelaki aneh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika kamu jujur, aku juga akan jujur mengenai sesuatu. Kamu ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah," jawab Tetsuya sekenanya, dia sudah telanjur resah.

Akashi bangkit dan membuka lemari. Diambilnya botol minuman. Dengan gerakan lincah, Akashi berdiri di sebelah Tetsuya sambil menuangkan cairan berwarna merah dari botol ke dalam gelas kosong di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Ini apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Oh, ini minuman anggur. Anggur merah. Minuman kesukaanku."

"Jadi kita akan berpesta anggur?" Tetsuya mencoba berjenaka, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tetapi, biar pun sejak dulu Tetsuya penasaran dengan segala hal yang disukai Akashi, ketika mengetahui salah satunya sekarang, perasaan Tetsuya tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik, malah sebaliknya.

"Tidak. Yang berpesta anggur hanya kamu, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum simpul, jenis senyuman yang menimbulkan puluhan tanya. "Minumlah."

Akashi menyilakan. Tetsuya ragu-ragu. Firasatnya semakin menjadi. Jangan-jangan minuman ini…

Tetsuya meraih gelas dan menjajal meneguk. Aroma minuman ini ternyata menggoda. Namun, ketika cairan berwarna merah tadi sampai pada lidahnya—

 _ **Taaarrr!**_

Gelas yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah. Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk. Menatap Akashi dengan penuh ketakutan, Tetsuya mundur satu langkah demi satu langkah.

"Benar, kan? Yang berpesta anggur hanya kamu sekarang."

Semua kenyataan ini membuat kepala Tetsuya terasa pusing.

"Akashi-kun… apakah sebenarnya kamu adalah vampir?"

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
